leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PG09
channel. * }} The Scoop (Japanese: スクープ The Scoop) is the ninth episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on October 28, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on December 16, 2016. Blurb While the Hoenn region rejoices after avoiding meteoric destruction, reporter Gabby and her cameraman Ty uncover the story of a lifetime. Plot As a meteor heads towards a , a powerful blast of energy surges upwards and destroys it, also temporarily disabling a satellite recording footage of the incident. In the Mossdeep Space Center, Gabby and Ty have secretly infiltrated the building. While Ty keeps a lookout at the door, Gabby attempts to locate and download some secret footage that the space center recorded, which allegedly shows more of the meteor incident. She manages to locate the file and starts downloading it onto her thumb drive, but her actions are detected by Professor Cozmo in the main control room. Unable to wait any longer, Gabby plays the footage while it downloads, and Ty leaves his post to watch as well. They see that the blast of energy that destroyed the meteor was , and are shocked to notice that is riding the . Out of the destroyed meteor, a black triangle emerges and transforms into . Deoxys and Mega Rayquaza begin exchanging attacks, but despite its ability to change and regenerate the lost parts of its body, Deoxys is eventually defeated by Mega Rayquaza's and by the 's . As Gabby is amazed by what she just saw, Ty points out that she was so focused on watching the footage that she had failed to notice that the download had finished quite a while ago. As she picks up her thumb drive, Gabby declares that they should search for the Trainer who caught Deoxys, shocking Ty. As they try to leave, Professor Cozmo confronts them with a group of security guards and demands Gabby to surrender her findings. Gabby pretends to give him her thumb drive, but instead flings it away and picks it back up as she runs away, followed by Ty and the guards. Cozmo thinks to himself that the world is not ready yet to learn of the existence of Pokémon from outer space. Major events * Gabby and Ty infiltrate the Mossdeep Space Center in order to find out the truth behind the giant meteor's destruction. * Gabby and Ty learn that the meteor was destroyed by ridden by , and that it contained , which was by the Trainer. Characters Humans * * Gabby and Ty * Professor Cozmo * Mossdeep Space Center s * Guards * TV Mauville crew (flashback) Pokémon * ( 's; Mega Rayquaza) * ( 's; new; ) * (TV Mauville; flashback) * (TV Mauville; flashback) * (TV Mauville; ; flashback) * (TV Mauville; flashback) * Trivia * IGN released a preview one day before the full episode was released on The Pokémon Company International's official English YouTube channel, showcasing roughly its first 20 seconds.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSnkAKwzfJs Errors * Near the end of the episode, Professor Cozmo incorrectly refers to TV Mauville as "Mauville TV". In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} References 09 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuya Wakano Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes animated by Takeshi Yoshioka Category:Episodes animated by Im Do-yeon de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 9: Die Sensationsmeldung es:GEN09 fr:PG09 it:PG09 zh:PG09